


Sayonara ni sayonara

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Is it so hard to believe I didn’t mean to hurt you, Yuri?”





	Sayonara ni sayonara

**Sayonara ni Sayonara**

**(Goodbye to goodbye)**

Yuya was hugging him.

Motionless, in the middle of the living room, he hugged him.

Yuri wanted to pull away, to tell him how that hug made him feel nothing but pain, but he didn’t dare.

Yuya had wrapped his arms around him knowing that he was about to leave that apartment and never come back, and Chinen felt strong the need to cry out, to tell him he was a hypocrite, that if he truly wanted to leave him the least he could’ve done was to let Yuri hate him.

_“I don’t love you anymore.”_

He didn’t love him anymore, he didn’t, and those words echoed in his mind like an obsessive melody, something he couldn’t get rid of, something which would’ve haunted him in the days to come until his brain would’ve surrendered to their meaning.

And yet, despite those words and the hypocrisy of the hug, Yuri kept holding tight onto him, wishing he wasn’t going to leave, and even though his instinct told him it was only going to hurt more, he had no intention to part from him.

“Yuu...” he called him, his voice broken, while the elder brushed his hand through his hair. “You know you shouldn’t be the one soothing me, right?”

Yuya sighed, biting down on his lower lip, but he didn’t let him go.

“Is it so hard to believe I didn’t mean to hurt you, Yuri?”

Yes. Yes, it was hard for Yuri to believe his intent wasn’t to hurt him, he was hard to believe it when he felt troubles breathing, when he couldn’t even begin to think about what his life without him was going to be.

But he didn’t answer, he cried and held tight onto those moments to keep dreaming, to keep believing Yuya still felt something for him, that he was lying to himself for some unknown reason.

“Don’t leave, Yuu. Please, don’t leave me.” he murmured. Since he had told him it was over he had begged him a thousand times, and a thousand times he had felt his dignity walked on, burnt to ash, but he still couldn’t find it in himself to deem it more important than the fact that Yuya wasn’t going to be there with him anymore, that he was going to wake up alone in the morning in an empty home, silence as his sole company.

He felt the elder slowly undo the embrace and he couldn’t say anything else; he knew he wasn’t going to have enough voice to do it, because he was crying too hard, because nothing he could say would’ve convinced Yuya to love him anyway.

“I'm sorry, baby.” the elder murmured, then he backed off toward the door and lowered his eyes before leaving, forever.

Yuri fell on his knees on the floor.

It was over now, there was nothing to hold on to.

He was going to stay there, alone, haunted by the farewell of a man who, he had to surrender to it, didn’t love him anymore.


End file.
